


Too Many Feelings, And None Of Them Good

by Everyoneisheretoday5



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Marcy is suffering, Takes place after the sleepover and aquarium episodes, character study of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyoneisheretoday5/pseuds/Everyoneisheretoday5
Summary: After Anne left Newtopia with the Plantars, Marcy had no one left.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Too Many Feelings, And None Of Them Good

Marcy Wu was many things. 

Intelligent. But distracted, and clumsy. She could come up with the perfect plans for a new castle that could survive any type of giant insect in a snap, but then she would walk into a table and spill whatever form of liquid there was on the blueprints, completely ruining them. She was resourceful! She made her own clothes, her own cloak, her own weapons, so that they fit her needs perfectly. She was a nerd, with her vast knowledge of videogames and such, and you bet she could climb trees and the like with ease. She was Marcy Wu, heck she could do anything!

Anything but tell her best friend how she felt. 

Marcy Wu was many things, but one of the biggest things that she tried to hide, was that she was overwhelmingly lonely, and no amount of planning for a new and improved bridge on the east side of Newtopia could change that. 

It was honestly so  _ stupid.  _ Marcy practically had the whole world at her feet, working alongside the King of Amphibia, but even that wasn’t enough for her. Instead, she had to yearn and wish for the company of someone who already had people who cared about her. And she cared about them too. Anne cared a  _ lot,  _ that was one of her best qualities after all. 

And it would be selfish to make Anne stay. She wouldn’t be completely happy just with Marcy, and Marcy couldn’t afford to go with the Plantars (although she wanted to), and that  _ hurt,  _ but as long as Anne was happy, it was enough. 

Marcy wanted to shove King Andrias and his proposition out of her head. She had agreed to do it. She didn’t have any other choice. And now she was outside, on the balcony of her room, looking over Newtopia and wishing with her entire heart that Anne was there. Anne was comforting, she didn’t want anything from her, her care about her was as genuine as Marcy thought it could get. 

And of course, there was Sasha… but she was Sasha. It was different.  _ Much  _ different. 

Marcy put her head into her hands and groaned. As soon as Anne had come back, and they had communicated and made amends with how Anne kept trying to stop Marcy from doing her job, it was like some stupid fountain inside of her had burst, and now here she was, feelings of every kind scattered around her brain. And they wouldn’t stop coming, and it was all so complicated, and  _ ugh.  _

First off, she was lonely. King Andrias was friendly, but she knew he was just trying to use her. Lady Olivia was the same, and she didn’t even like her presence anyways. And now Anne was gone, back to Wartwood with the Plantars, and she was back in school with her feelings of not fitting in, and being left out, and being too different from people to truly understand what was going on. Anne made those feelings disappear. She wanted that back. 

Second off, she was sad. Which should have been obvious. Her  _ best friend  _ had left, by her recommendation of course, since Marcy could see that she wasn’t happy without the Plantars. And that made her sad too, and a bit jealous, because Marcy wasn’t enough to keep Anne up and running. But she didn’t blame her, and it did make sense after all. The Plantars were practically her second family. If she had a relationship like that, Marcy would be sad to leave them too. 

But she didn’t, and that only added to her problems. 

And third off, she… she didn’t want to say it. It was unnecessary and idiotic, and sure she couldn’t control it but she wished she could. The way Anne made her feel light and happy and giddy, and how she could feel herself blush when she was around her… It only made things  _ worse,  _ because feelings like that always come with hurt if the other person doesn’t feel the same way, and yet Marcy wanted to tell her so  _ badly.  _ Anne didn’t like her back, there was no way. So what was the point? 

“Stupid frog world… I wish I was back home. Then this whole thing wouldn’t have happened, and I could ignore everything and instead pay attention to whatever dumb thing Sasha was trying to get us to do,” she grumbled, gripping the railing so hard her knuckles turned white. “Sure I can thrive here, and everyone  _ likes  _ me, but nobody wants me for the person I actually am. Except for  _ Anne,  _ and I can’t even have  _ that.”  _

Marcy gritted her teeth, and then released the railing and went back inside her spacious room, flopping down onto the bed and screaming into the blankets. 

She wasn’t sure how much longer she could take this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen like 2 1/2 episodes of Amphibia. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my fic.


End file.
